The F-word
by Rinristelli
Summary: It was supposed to be another ordinary day in the island country of Sindria. That is until Aladdin happens to stumble upon a word from the adult language.


**[Disclaimer]: The plot is mine, not Magi and all its characters for they belong to the amazing and uber genius Ohtaka Shinobu-sama. **

( o – o – o )

A wave of the refreshing ocean breeze dispersed throughout the entire island. The island, adorned by exotic plants &amp; animals were also inhabited by kind and hardworking people. All ruled by the first class singularity, Sinbad.

A colorful flock of birds flew over the sky as the people continued to work beneath them. All were smiling brightly despite being drenched in sweat from working under the sun. The people in the palace were no different. Everybody was immersed in the busy loop called work, particularly in Jafar's department. Servants and Officials alike scampered about with dozens of paperwork in their hands while Jafar who's sitting in a large desk at the middle was writing some kind of report. The only difference being, these people all had a serious look on their faces.

After his daily lessons with Yamuraiha that morning, Aladdin took a stroll in the palace grounds. He hummed merrily as he glanced at the lively people. Honestly, this is a day like any other in the tropical island country Sindria, he thought.

That is, until he heard a loud clang of metal falling unto the floor.

"No! No! No! Fuck!"

Aladdin paused his steps abruptly, his ears instantly perking up at the strange word. As he stood there pondering what it was, he heard a rustle of papers before…

"Fuuuuuuck!" …he heard the same word again coming from the same person.

'_Uncle Jafar?'_

Now curious, Aladdin quickly walked backwards and hid behind a pillar to peer at the rather exasperated looking Jafar who frantically waved the now saturated looking paper in the air. Beside him was a servant who looked ready to cry with her body bending in an apologetic bow.

"How could you be so careless!? This paper just happened to be the original report concerning the seven seas alliance! I have to go through hell again to produce another one! Not only that but it almost damaged the other reports as well! Clean this up right now!" Jafar yelled in a voice that made Aladdin cringe and cover his ears.

"And you!" Jafar whipped his head to the other servant. "Get me another large cup of coffee!" He demanded.

"Y-yes sir! R-right away!" the servants squeaked and scurried away.

Slowly creeping his head from behind the pillar, Aladdin stared nervously at Jafar who had reverted back to his seat. The white haired man sighing and shuffling through the papers.

Now as much as Aladdin wanted to know what that word meant, he didn't dare go near Jafar who had a gloomy look in his eyes.

_'That must be the depressing assassin look that uncle Sinbad spoke of. Scary! I-I shouldn't disturb him.'_ Aladdin thought before silently leaving on his tiptoes.

Still wondering what that word spoken with such intensity meant, Aladdin went to consult with Yamuraiha.

_'Surely Yam-neesan will know what fuck means.'_

Aladdin beamed when he reached the door to her study. He hadn't even knocked when…

_**Clash! Boom! Shaaa!**_ There was a loud discord coming from the inside.

"You fucking rodents! That was my favorite spell book that was given to me by my adoptive father! How dare you chew at it like it's some kind of cheese?!" Yamuraiha screeched.

Aladdin blinked multiple times, slowly registering what Yam had said. She said the 'F' word.

"I'm going to turn all of you into a puddle!"

Aladdin shuddered at the thought before slowly turning away from the door. _'M-maybe I shouldn't go in right now…'_

Distraught and bothered by his ever growing curiosity of the foreign word, Aladdin headed to the training grounds where he'll surely find his bestfriend, Alibaba.

_'Maybe Alibaba-kun knows what it means. He is older than I am.'_

Yet the only people he saw at the training grounds were none other than Sharkkan – Alibaba's instructor – and two other servants that assisted him.

Disappointment painted over Aladdin's face as he turned away, deciding that he better leave before they could see him. _'Hmmm…I wonder where Alibaba-kun is…'_ He mused with a pout on his lips.

"The young prince seemed to have landed a hit on you Sharkkan-sama." The servant commented while the other one wrapped the wound carefully.

"Ah. It's just a scratch but he's been showing me some massive potential." The dark skinned man replied. Aladdin smiled at the news that his friend has improved.

_'Alibaba-kun sure has been working hard. Maybe he's still around here.'_

"I'm going to make sure that he'll become an excellent swordsman like me in the future. Shove it up that Yamuraiha's face and her fucking ego." Sharkkan smirked.

Aladdin jerked as he heard that word again. _'Uncle Sharkkan uses the word as well! It must be a pretty common word. I should ask him about it.'_

Aladdin was about to approach him when the rukh around him suddenly started to dance in a frenzy until it headed to a specific direction.

"Huh? What's wrong everyone?" Aladdin asked softly as he lifted his head to the direction the rukh was pointing to him. His blue eyes widened after a moment of contemplation when he remembered his meeting with the others. "Ahh! I forgot that I was supposed to meet with Judal-san today!"

Aladdin immediately jumped unto his magic turban and flew into the air. Alibaba had returned to the training ground just in time to spot Aladdin in the sky.

"Wasn't that Aladdin just now?" He exclaimed.

"What? I didn't notice he was here. Maybe he was looking for you." Sharkkan replied as he followed his line of sight.

"I wonder where he's going." Alibaba looked thoughtful for a moment until his instructor slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about the kid. He's a Magi! Now, let's continue where we left off before lunch." Sharkkan said as he brandished his sword in one hand.

Alibaba threw his instructor a smirk before picking up his sword.

"Yeah!"

( o – o – o )

Magi meetings are a pain. They have to be done twice a month to report with the others of how each was making a progress. This is such a stupid idea, thought Judal whose line of work is clearly different from the others.

The only reason why he's been going to such is because he's got nothing better to do and that strangely enough, seeing the chibi's face seem to uplift his spirit. Somehow in his own stupid chibi ways Aladdin's been able to make him feel…less bored.

Yawning as he sat up in his flying carpet, Judal threw an annoyed look at the approaching Aladdin. "What the hell took you so long Chibi? I was about to die from starvation here."

"Sorry. I got side-tracked. Here, I brought you some fruit." Aladdin then tossed him a small sack which made Judal's expression soften.

Inspecting the contents of the bag, Judal hummed contently as he spooned a peach and greedily nibbled at it. "Y'know these Magi meetings are so stupid. That bastard Yunan who suggested it is always absent &amp; that old hag from Ream doesn't show up either."

Aladdin smiled half-heartedly "I don't think it's such a bad thing." He replied.

"Hmph," Judal scoffed. "So, got any progress to report?" He spoke with his mouth full.

"Not really…"

"Same. Say, what about that sorry-ass king candidate of yours? Still didn't master a full djinn equip?" The dark Magi asked before taking another bite.

Aladdin averted his gaze downwards. "I'm afraid so…But his instructor did say Alibaba-kun's shown him some massive potential. So I can say that Alibaba-kun has improved!" Aladdin beamed.

Judal gulped his food before placing his palm on his cheek. "Heh. He still sounds lame to me. You should pick another king candidate. Take it from me Chibi, I've got five and they're all badass. Well, Kouen's the best of 'em though." He mused.

Aladdin shook his head. "No thanks, I still think Alibaba-kun is the best."

Judal rolled his eyes before taking another bite. "Whatever. He's not even the least bit appealing to me." He threw the half-finished peach before reaching into the bag to get another, fresher and whole one.

"What about you Judal-kun? Got anything to report?" Aladdin smiled as he turned his full attention to the dark-haired Magi.

"I got nothin'. Everyone and everything back in Kou is the same old boring people. It's seriously boring that it drives me to tears every. Single. Day!" Judal whined.

Aladdin's ears perked but he decided to let it go for now, seeming as the conversation is flowing smoothly.

"That sounds sad…What about your relationship with the royal family then? Surely you've become friends with the others." Aladdin pointed out.

Judal cringed his face and stuck his tongue out as if he'd tasted something bitter. "Yeah right! I don't have to be chummy with 'em just because I'm their Magi."

"That's even sadder. What about Kougyoku-oneesan? You two seem close."

That seemed to rid the unpleasant expression on the dark Magi's face.

'_Kougyoku…?'_

Aladdin dropped his head slightly to the side as he waited for his reply. Judal seemed to weigh the thought for a moment before rolling his shoulders back in a nonchalant shrug. "We're not really close. I mean yeah, we hang out but it's not that big of a deal. I just hang around with her cause the hag's the only one who's not so busy. And also, teasing her is hella fun!"

Aladdin hummed, his face unconvinced.

A thick tick mark appeared on Judal's cheek. "What're you looking at me like that for?"

Aladdin turned his head to the side, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, hehehe. Nothing. I just thought…Nevermind."

( o – o – o )

Moments passed spent in comfortable silence loomed over the two Magis as they drifted about in the sky. Giant clouds rolled above them, offering them shade from the blaring sun. Having finishing his last peach, Judal threw the core over his shoulder as he stood up.

"It's lunch time so I'm heading back to Kou. You should go back too Chibi."

Aladdin stared aimlessly at the clouds, causing Judal to cock an eyebrow. The kid looked incredibly troubled.

"Oi," Started Judal, annoyed. "Are you listening to m-."

"What does 'fuck' mean?" Aladdin suddenly blurted out.

Silence…

Aladdin looked up at Judal's now staggered face. The dark magi's face was a mixture of confusion, shock and…amazement? Judal couldn't believe what he just heard. Did the brat just said what he think he said?

"Judal-kun, do you know what Fu-."

A series of snicker reverberated from Judal's throat before it erupted into a hearty laugh. Who'd knew that a kid like Aladdin would say such a naughty word. The question is, where did he learn it though?

Judal wiped the small tears from the corners of his eyes, his laughing fit finally subsiding. "Seriously? Y-you want to know what it means?" He grinned.

That seemed to dampen Aladdin's spirits seeing as how the Magi reacted. "Well, yeah…Everyone I know is using it, so it must be a common word right?"

Judal almost hurled laughing. A common word he says! Yet the innocent curiosity and naiveté in Aladdin's face and voice made it hard for him to just outright laugh. He still found it unbelievable for the chibi to learn such a word in his childhood. Much less ask him about it.

'_Oh man, this is rich. What should I do? Tell him what it really means or play it safe for the kid's sake?'_

After a while of pressing his options, Judal settled on taking the role as a responsible role model.

"Alright chibi I'll tell ya and I'll keep it simple," Judal began, draping an arm around Aladdin's shoulder. "Fuck…" It took every ounce of his willpower not to burst into laughter. "Well…Only the adults really use it so basically it's an adult word. It's not that much of a common word than you think it is. It's more like an expression of sorts than a word. For example, when you're mad, annoyed, surprised or what, that's the good time to say it. Ya hear? It's not something you should always say."

Satisfied with his makeshift explanation, Judal retracted his arm before he crossed it over his broad chest. His face thoughtful for a second. That should be OK right? He couldn't just possibly tell the youngster what it REALLY means. That would ruin the kid's upbringing than do him any good.

"I see!" Aladdin's questioning look brightened up immediately. "So it's an expression, I get it now. Thanks Judal-san!"

Judal's thoughtful look turned smug. "Don't mention it Chibi." He smirked.

It didn't take long for them to part after that. Aladdin returned to Sindria and Judal back to Kou. On the way home though, the dark haired Magi couldn't help but reflect back about the events concerning the Chibi, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

_'The kid hardly holds any strong feelings so I doubt he'll actually say that word. Where the hell did he learn it anyway?'_

_( o – o – o )_

Lunch Time

Alibaba poked his fork at the meat in his plate mindlessly, unable to eat as his mind went back to the earlier event with Aladdin. He glanced at his young friend every now and then, still baffled at what he said. Aladdin on the other hand, ate happily and is completely oblivious at Alibaba who is clearly distraught.

_Flashback_

_Just moments earlier, before lunch, Alibaba had been waiting for his young friend to get back before joining the others. Spotting Aladdin on his flying turban, he ran to him relieved to see his friend safe and…incredibly happy?_

_Noticing his friend's satisfied look, he couldn't help but ask. Aladdin obliged gleefully, telling his older friend about the new word he'd learned and how Judal helped him during their Magi meeting. That didn't sit too well with him knowing that Judal had been in the picture_

"_So…What's this new word you learned?"_

"_Fuck."_

_End of Flashback_

For a kid like Aladdin to learn such a vulgar, adult word, he couldn't help but be greatly disturbed by it. More so, how did his friend learn it exactly? And what exactly did Judal answer to what…what 'fuck' means?

A slap to his back brought Alibaba back to reality. Sharkkan had moved beside his student who noticed his rather uncommon behaviour, brandishing a glass of wine on his hand.

"Playing with your food is rude you know."

"Ahh, yeah sorry about that." Alibaba muttered.

"Lunch's time over and you still haven't eaten. Mind telling me what's on your mind?" Sharkkan asked before taking a sip from his drink.

Alibaba looked around, surprised at his instructor's words. True enough, the two of them are the only ones left at the table. The third prince of Balbadd looked at his instructor then back to his plate.

"It's about…Aladdin." He began.

Sharkkan cocked an eyebrow. "What about Aladdin?"

"Well…Aladdin, he…"

Sharkkan erupted into a hearty laugh after Alibaba's explanation, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes, arms grabbing his stomach. "Woah! So the kid finally learned how to cuss eh? I don't see what's the problem." He said amusingly after recovering.

"But Sharkkan-sensei he's a kid! I don't think it's good for him to say things like that." Alibaba countered.

"Come on Alibaba, you sound like what? His mom?"

Alibaba scowled at that. "It's just that he's just too young to be learning such a word. That's what's bothering me."

"So what if he's young? He's already learned it. You can't take knowledge away y'know." Sharkkan replied, placing his lips on the rim of his glass before drinking from it once again.

Alibaba sighed in defeat, Sharkkan's right. What's done is done.

"I know that…But still, isn't 'Fuck' a little… I don't know, too advanced for Aladdin?"

Sharkkan snickered from behind his glass before briefly lifting it in the air as a sign of cheers. "I say it's a good start to learning the adult language."

"What's this I hear about my pupil learning the adult language?"

Alibaba and Sharkkan's heads snapped to where the eerily familiar voice came from.

'_Oh. Shit!'_

They thought in unison as Yamuraiha emanated from the door, her blue eyes casting a disapproving glare at the two.

Alibaba turned his head to Sharkkan with a hapless and nervous expression.

'D-do you think she heard us?' Alibaba whispered.

'Damn right she did. And worse she thinks I did it!' Sharkkan replied before placing a reassuring hand to Alibaba's shoulder and giving him a quick solemn nod.

Sharkkan rolled his shoulders back and casually lifted the glass to Yamuraiha's direction. "Hey Yam~! Didn't think you're still around here."

"I just happened to be passing by. Now, what did you say to MY pupil Sharkkan? You better not involve him in one of your shameless lectures." Yamuraiha speculated rather harshly.

The dark-skinned man merely smirked, his lime green eyes dancing with amusement. "Relax! I was just telling my pupil Alibaba here not to worry too much about Aladdin's upbringing just because the kid learned what 'fuck' means. Ain't that right Alibaba?"

Alibaba mentally brought a palm to his forehead. That was _not _the response he was rooting for. But then again getting themselves in each others' skin was a normal thing.

"WHAT!?" The blue haired magician screeched as she brisk walked to Sharkkan's direction. "F-F-F….W-what have you done to my student!?" Yamuraiha aimed her staff at him.

"What! I didn't do anything! I swear!" Sharkkan yelled defensively as he backed away.

Meanwhile, Aladdin appeared at the door, immediately dumbfounded at the scene before him. He scurried over to Alibaba who was frozen in place.

"Alibaba-kun, what's happening here?"

Alibaba turned his head slowly towards Aladdin. "A-Aladdin…"

"For tainting my precious' pupil's innocence, I shall not forgive you!"

Sharkkan scoffed. "Innocence? The kid loves BOOBS for cryin' out loud! How is that innocent!?" He rebutted.

Bemused, Aladdin turned at their direction.

"I'm going to turn you into a pond!" Yamuraiha declared angrily.

"Yam-neesan? Uncle Sharkkan? What are you talking about?" Aladdin exclaimed in Sharkkan's defense.

Both instructors turned to Aladdin who flashed them a confused look. Yamuraiha immediately composed herself, her grip softening on her staff.

"A-Aladdin…? Is it true that you know what f…fu…"

"Oh, you mean fuck? Yes I've just learned it today." Aladdin replied, dropping his head slightly to his side before throwing them a bright smile.

A stunned Alibaba, a snickering Sharkkan and a speechless Yamuraiha stood before him.

Yamuraiha blinked several times before nodding her head quickly &amp; sharply. "Y-yes, that word. Where did you hear it? Did you hear it from this idiot swordsman?" She asked while gesturing her staff at Sharkkan who rolled his eyes.

Turning his head at the dark skinned man, Aladdin nodded, prompting Yamuraiha glare at the dumbstruck Sharkkan.

"Th-this must be some kind of misunderstanding 'cause I don't recall telling the kid about it, right Aladdin…?" Sharkkan attempted as he laughed half-heartedly.

"Actually, I heard you say it earlier at the training grounds uncle Sharkkan." Aladdin replied.

Yamuraiha's head snapped at Sharkkan's direction as she pointed her steaming staff at him while gritting her teeth in anger. The Heliohapt prince shook his head quickly while putting his hands in front of him for defense.

"You're guilty for telling my student such a thing in his young age! Prepare to have all the liquid in your body turn to steam you-!"

"Wait! Yam-neesan, why are you going to punish uncle Sharkkan? Is it not alright for me to say fuck? I don't think it's such a bad word…" Aladdin interjected.

"Y-yeah! Exactly! Besides, what can you do? He's already learned it." Sharkkan added, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "And it's not like you're not using it…" Yamuraiha threw Sharkkan a dangerous look, shutting him up.

Yamuraiha calmed herself as she headed towards Aladdin. She casted him a disapproving look as she leaned down to place a hand on his head.

"Aladdin…That word is mainly among grown-ups so it's no good for you to say that word because you're only an 11-year old boy," Alibaba nodded in agreement from a corner. "So I don't want you to say that casually okay?" Yamuraiha said before patting his head.

"I know," Aladdin smiled. "It's an adult word and that it's not a common word. It's an expression."

Yamuraiha raised a tentative brow. "An expression…?"

Aladdin grinned as he nodded. "Yeah! An expression, when you're mad, surprised or something. That's why I fully understand now. You also used it right Yam-neesan? I heard you say it earlier, you know, when you were angry."

Yamuraiha's eyes widened as a blush of embarrassment scattered across her cheeks, her arm retracting from Aladdin's head in shock.

"HA! HA! Seems like Yamu-Sensei is also guilty~!" Sharkkan's laughing voice boomed in the background.

"S-shut up you _stupid baldy_!" Yamuraiha retaliated.

"What!? I'm not bald dammit!"

"A-anyway Aladdin..." Yamuraiha returned her gaze at Aladdin, attempting to lift the topic off her. "How did you know that it's an adult word…Furthermore, an expression?"

"From Judal-kun. We met earlier for our Magi meeting." Aladdin answered.

"Now I get it. No wonder Aladdin knew about the word! That troublemaker probably told him about it." Sharkkan said with a frown.

"Y-you were with the Kou's dark magi? Was he the one who told you about it?" Yamuraiha said as she recovered from shock.

Aladdin nodded. "He's the one who taught me everything about it."

"Aladdin, I think it would be better if you stop hanging around with Judal." Alibaba finally spoke.

Yamuraiha nodded in agreement. "He is bad influence."

"Why do they even call him a priest? He's not even holy!" Sharkkan exclaimed.

Aladdin scratched the back of his head. "Actually… I didn't hear the word from Judal-kun. I only asked for his help since the word was new that it troubled me. He's the one who taught me about how it's an expression."

"So if you didn't hear it from Judal…" Alibaba began.

"Who did you hear it from?" The three of them asked perfectly in sync.

But before Aladdin could answer, Jafar had entered the dining area with a restless look. His head lowered and arms swinging from his side. Upon seeing them however, he immediately straightened himself.

"It's pretty late for lunch don't ya think?" Sharkkan remarked upon seeing his comrade.

Jafar nodded before sitting down. "I had a few things to take care of." He sighed.

"You shouldn't really overwork yourself Jafar-san." Yamuraiha said.

"Yeah, or else you'll grow pre-mature gray hair." Sharkkan added with a laugh.

Jafar scowled. "My hair is already white. By the way, why are you guys still here?" He asked while a servant placing a plate full of food in front of him.

"We were just discussing about how Aladdin learned the adult language." Sharkkan replied rather gleefully, causing Yamuraiha to jab him with her elbow.

"Ow!"

Jafar cocked an eyebrow as he lifted his fork. "Oh? Not that it's not interesting but isn't that topic a little inappropriate in front of the table?"

But before Sharkkan could make some smart ass comment, Aladdin pointed his finger at Jafar who looked puzzlingly at him.

"I heard the word from uncle Jafar." Aladdin said simply.

"What!"

"Gasp!"

"S-seriously!? Jafar-san did!?"

Aladdin nodded. Jafar looked absolutely dumbfounded now.

"What word?"

"Fuck."

As realization dawned upon the silver-haired ex-assassin, everyone needn't pry or ask if it's the truth as a blush of embarrassment and guilt spread visibly across his freckled face. Who'd knew that the seemingly strict and serious Jafar would spat such a vulgar word. More so at the premises of his own office.

Alas, the golden sun had finally set at the country of which Sinbad reigns. The day ended with a mortified Jafar, an anxious Yamuraiha, an astonished Alibaba, an entertained Sharkkan and a satisfied Aladdin.

However, despite feeling like a grown-up because of the adult word he learned, Yamuraiha made him promise never to say such a word in front of people.

And only to refer to it as the F-word.

( o – o – o )

**A/N: Tsk. Tsk. Aladdin's growing up so fast *cue tears* I apologize for any OOC-ness though!**

**Note: The concept about Judal and Aladdin having a Magi meeting is true. I happen to stumble upon it in one of Ohtaka-sensei's omake volumes. It was really cute so in the story it goes!****Anyway~! Reviews are much appreciated. Have a nice day!**

**Love, peace, and getting a kick out of the adult language,**

**~Rinri**


End file.
